The Fairy Godmother
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: She always wanted a girl.


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters**_

* * *

"…..And they lived happily ever after." Ted said as he closed the book.  
Dora yawned and asked "Do you think one day I'll have a fairy godmother like Cinderella?" but she fell asleep before he could answer.

Andromeda sat at the counter with her daughter as they browsed through different dress robes.

" Mummy can we go?"

"Oh Dora, you'll have to choose one first."

" But why do I have to wear something fancy? I'm not the one getting married."

"Don't be silly. Just choose something. I promise we can go have ice cream afterwards."

"Oh alright!"

The little girl turned the pages until she found something she liked. She pointed at the deep green dress and said "That one."

Andromeda winced "Sweetie that would look terrible with your hair. You'd look like a tree."

"I could change my hair."

" How about some other colour?"

"But I liked this one."

" Look here's a nice pink one!"

"But I want green."

" You know what? How about some ice cream first?"

She jumped off the seat and ran out the door.

Her mother followed behind her almost knocking into a blonde haired lady on the way.

"Sorry." she muttered.

The lady didn't turn.

* * *

Dora had a lovely day but when they came back empty handed her father asked "Where is the dress robe?"

"We'll get it tomorrow." said her mother as she entered the kitchen.

Dora entered her room and pulled open her closet to change and was shocked to find the beautiful green dress hanging there. She grinned widely as she twirled around pretending to be a princess wearing her ball gown.

On the day of the wedding, Nymphadora didn't wear the pink dress her mother bought her, but the deep green silk one.

"Dora, where'd you get that?" asked her mother.

" My fairy godmother." she said simply.

Andromeda was too shocked to reply, so she simply held her hand as they apparated to watch Lily Evans walk down the aisle.

* * *

"That's a lovely doll!" said Sirius

"Thank you! My fairy godmother gave it to me."

Sirius looked extremely confused as he looked at his cousin. She simply shook her head as if to say "Don't ask."

* * *

"Darling, where did you get that clip? I've never seen it before."

"Mummy why do you keep asking me? It's her."

* * *

"Dora, that's a pretty pair of shoes!" said Ted as he eyed the pretty pink slippers.

"My fairy godmother has very good taste. "She replied simply

Andromeda turned to Ted wondering if he knew more, but he looked just as confused.

* * *

"But Daddy, why can't we buy chocolate frogs?"

"Dora, you know mummy doesn't like them."

" I won't tell her."

"Don't make a fuss, I bought you every other chocolate there was."

"But Daddy..."

Daddy however was busy chatting up an old friend by then.

The little girl turned slightly and saw a pair of crystal blue eyes looking at her. She smiled brightly at the woman whose nose was just like her mother's but the lady looked away. She picked up her cauldron and quickly walked away, her blonde hair bouncing behind her.

* * *

"Daddy I saw a woman at the shop who had blue eyes. She was so pretty."

"That's nice darling."

"I want blue eyes too."

"That's nice darling."

"I want to be a pig."

"That's nice darling"

"Daddy! You're not listening."

She pouted but the father took her hand and led her across the street to their home.  
He put away the candy, changed hurriedly and left the house.

* * *

" Dora, did Daddy leave yet? "

"Yes he just did."

"Alright then. Would you like something to eat?"

"Not hungry."

Nymphadora spent the next hour trying to change her eye to the perfect shade of blue, and her hair into the light blonde the lady had had.

"Mummy, how do I look?"

Andromeda looked up from the paper at the little girl standing before her.

"Like...like...like Cissy" she muttered.

The girl didn't hear and whined " Mummy, you don't like it?"

Andromeda hugged her daughter and whispered "Of course I do. I love it"

Dora jumped around missing the tear that fell from her mothers' eyes.

That night when she went to sleep, lying on her bed was a chocolate frog.

She smiled. She watched as it jumped about, laughing as she tried to catch it.

She ate it quickly and threw away the wrappers before her mother came in and saw it.

* * *

When Nymphadora returned from Hogwarts for the Christmas break she chattered non-stop about her first term and didn't give her parents much of a chance to say anything.

Ted was listening to his daughter talk about quidditch when he spotted a necklace hanging elegantly from her neck. It was a beautiful gold one with a pendant in the shape of the letter N with an emerald at one corner.

" That's a lovely necklace." he commented

" Thanks Daddy. It really is gorgeous. All my friends love it and keep asking where I got it from. Can't tell them, of course. Then it wouldn't be special anymore."

" Honey,where did you get it?" asked her mother tentatively.

" From my fairy god mother,of course." she said as though it were obvious.

" Dora, there's no such..." Ted started but his wife stepped on his foot causing him to stop abruptly.

Dora continued her stories of Hogwarts, but Andromeda was no longer listening. Her mind was traveling to her third year at Hogwarts when Narcissa had got a beautiful necklace as a birthday gift. She never parted with it, wearing it while sleeping, eating and even showering. She even remembered Narcissa twirling it in her fingers as she said "This is my favourite piece of jewelry."

Andromeda chuckled suddenly and the other two people at the table stopped their conversation as they looked at her strangely.

"Cissy." Andromeda said "Her fairy godmother."

Nymphadora looked confused and Ted looked a bit surprised but Andromeda simply smiled as she asked her daughter to tell her about her common room again.

* * *

_**A/N : Tell me what you think! Reviews are the best!**_

_**The story makes a bit more sense if you read Memoria because it tells you why Andromeda won't buy her the green dress or why she doesn't like chocolate frogs :P**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**If you didn't, please tell me.**_


End file.
